


Sleeping is the best part of Jason's day.

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Anal, Biting, Clothed Sex, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: A missing scene from True Blood for Jason/Eric.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Jason Stackhouse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	Sleeping is the best part of Jason's day.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Jason was known to others as being clumsy and he proved that by tripping up the steps into his home. At the same time he also knocked over a potted plant which sent loose soil spraying across the entryway. Luckily he did not end up sprawled across the floor as he managed to catch himself with a hand on the wall. However, he had hit his knee quite hard on the step. Enough so that he knew a bruise would form there. 

“Shit,” he muttered to himself. 

“That’s right,” a voice said from behind him. Simultaneously frightening yet arousing him. It was his vampire. 

In less than a moment Jason found himself crushed to the larger form of Eric Northman. Jason had to crane his head upwards to look at his face. In the next moment he found himself flying through the air and landing on the couch. It invigorated him and made him feel alive. He did not have time to get himself up before he was pinned there. Eric was covering his body completely. They locked eyes before Eric nestled his nose and in his neck. Jason felt him place opened mouthed kisses there. 

Jason moved his hand down to grab hold of Eric through the jeans he wore. There was a snick and Jason knew that Eric’s vampiric face was showing. There was a low growl too.  


“Do that one more time and I’ll not be able to stop.” Eric threatened him as he playfully bit him on his neck. Not quite drawing blood. 

Jason was not one for doing as he was told so he did exactly what he was told not to do. Less than a second later he had been flipped so that her lay on his stomach and he heard the rustle of clothing before his ass was bare to the world. Then there was another noise, a zipper. Jason could feel himself growing harder with the anticipation of what was about to happen next. He did not have to wait long as he felt Eric align himself. He did not allow him any preparation time before he pushed himself in. Jason felt Eric’s hands tighten on his hips as he started to move inside him. He also felt the glorious stretch. He set a fast and hard pace but Jason expected nothing less. Jason knew that he was nearing the edge and could feel Eric was too. Due to the increased strength with which he was being held. Almost to the point of pain. Jason felt a hand move to his head to tilt it a certain way. He felt that their joint release was coming and with that his bite would also come. For a vampire sex and blood came hand in hand. Jason felt his throat be torn into. The moment he was bitten he came undone and spilled his seed. He also knew his lover had gone over the edge too as he had tensed up completely. 

Just as he was being pulled out of he sat up straight with a jolt. He was breathing heavily and covered in a layer of sweat. He laid back onto his bed just as quickly. Every time he had these dreams they felt so real. Even he had to admit that the first one shocked him but now not so much. He was used to it by now. Did he want it to be real? The answer was yes.


End file.
